Secret Santa
by seeker48
Summary: The ranger have to shop for there secret santa. Bad summary but chek out the story.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Power Rangers or their characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Secret Santa<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: The Lightspeed Rangers get together for Christmas and decided to do Secret Santa. Horrible summary but I hope you like the story. :)<strong>

**Pairings: Dana/ Carter **

**Ryan/ Kelsey **

**and some Angela/ Joel**

**A/N: Hope you like this short Christmas story. :)**

* * *

><p>"Ok guys were going to do the drawing now." Kelsey called from the kitchen to everyone. She had been writing the names of everyone down and placed them in a bowl. It was Christmas time and they had agreed to spend it together, it was the first Christmas not being rangers anymore, and they had decided to do Secret Santa.<p>

"Who wants to go first?" Kelsey asked cheerfully.

"I will." Captain Mitchell said reaching in and pulling out a small folded up piece of paper. He then moved away from the group and opened up the paper. Everyone looked at him wanting to see some sort of hint on his about who it was, but he was composed and showed nothing on his face.

"Ok who's next?" Kelsey asked. Carter then grabbed a paper and opened it.

"I got myself." Joel said after he had taken a paper out.

"Ok throw it back in." Kelsey said letting him pull out another piece of paper. After everyone had drawn they all went back into the living room and had some coffee.

"So where are we having the Christmas party?" Dana asked.

"How about my place?" Captain Mitchell asked.

"That sounds great." Ryan said liking the idea.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Dana said with a smile.

"Is everyone good with that?" Captain Mitchell asked the group.

"Yeah."

"Sounds good to me."

"Yes." Everyone voiced the agreement at once and it was settled. Later Dana got up and went to the kitchen to clean up a little while the others talked in the living room.

"Hey need some help?" Carter asked coming into the room. Ever since they had stop being rangers he hardly saw Dana, which killed him, she was one of his best friends and he loved spending time with her.

"Sure." Dana answered with a smile.

"Where does this go?" Carter asked holding up a cookie jar.

"Just put in the pantry." Dana answered.

"So who'd you get?" Carter asked referring to her Secret Santa.

"I can't tell you." Dana said with a smile.

"Oh c'mon, I won't tell anyone." Carter said trying to persuade her.

"Come here." Dana said making Carter come close to her. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah." Carter said with a smile.

"So can I." Dana giggled pushing him away.

"Very funny." Carter said with a smile.

"Did you really think I was going to tell you?" Dana asked with an arched brow.

"Yes." Carter said simply. "Ok would you be mad if I told you who I got?" Carter asked tentatively.

"Yes!" Dana said putting the creamer in the fridge.

"But I really really need your help!" Carter told her stepping in front of her.

"No Carter I will smack you if you tell me!" Dana said trying to hide a smile.

"I got…"

"NO No!" Dana said placing her hand over his mouth before he could tell her.

"What are you two doing?" Joel said coming in and giving Dana and Carter a weird look.

"Carter wants to tell me who his Secret Santa is just so I can help him shop for that person." Dana told Joel.

"Hey that's a great idea! I could totally use your help, you're a girl right?" Joel asked excited, making Dana and Carter give him funny looks.

"Yes Joel, I think she would fall under the girl category." Carter said finally able to speak after Dana moved her hand form his mouth.

"Great so I need you to help me find something to for Angela." Joel said with a grin.

"Aghhh! Joel! I didn't want to know!" Dana said distressed making Carter laugh.

"Well I can't take it back now! Besides ever since we started dating you're the one who's help me shop for her." Joel said.

"Joel, Joel what am I going to do with you?" Dana said sighing and shaking her head.

"Does that mean you'll help me?" Joel asked with a smile.

"Whatever, I'll help you." Dana said.

"Thank you!" Joel said giving her a big hug and leaving Carter and Dana alone again.

"Will you help me?" Carter asked hopeful.

"No, knowing who one person got is enough." Dana answered heading to the door.

"It's Kelsey!" Carter blurted making Dana freeze at the door of the kitchen.

"Damn it Carter! I hate you!" Dana said turning on her heels and grabbing him by the collar.

"You'll help me right?" Carter asked flashing Dana a charming smile.

"Fine." Dana said giving in after a moment and marched out of the kitchen.

"Kels, can you come out here for a sec?" Ryan asked Kelsey quietly.

"What's up?" Kelsey asked going out to the backyard with him.

"I was wondering if maybe you could help me shop for my Secret Santa." Ryan said.

"Dana?" Kelsey guessed.

"Yeah and I have no idea what to get her." Ryan told her.

"Ok I'll help you." Kelsey said with a smile.

"Thank you." Ryan said with a sigh of relief.

The next day Ryan and Kelsey headed out to the mall to try to find something for Dana.

"You think I would be able to do this on my own, she's my sister, I'm a total idiot." Ryan told Kelsey as they walked around the mall.

"Don't worry about it, we'll find something she'll love." Kelsey said with a smile.

"What about this?" Ryan asked holding up a pick candle, making Kelsey giggle.

"No silly we want to get her something special you know something that makes her feel like you really thought about what to get her." Kelsey explained.

"And what exactly would be that special?" Ryan asked.

"Hmm I don't know yet, but don't worry we'll find it." Kelsey assured leading him out of the store.

Hours later Kelsey and Ryan were exhausted and still hadn't been able to find anything.

"This is hopeless were never going to find anything!" Ryan said as they sat down on a bench.

"Ok let's think, is there anything that Dana has been wanting?" Kelsey asked wondering if Dana had told

her anything that she wanted.

"No, I can't think of anything." Ryan said disappointed. They sat in silence for a second thinking of

the perfect gift to give Dana.

"I got!" Ryan said lighting up.

"Really?" Kelsey asked hopeful.

"Yeah, and my dad has it." Ryan said getting up and taking Kelsey's hand and leading her out of the mall.

"So what is this perfect gift you're going to give Dana?" Kelsey asked as they drove to Captain Mitchell's

house.

"Before my mom passed away she had planned to get Dana a jewelry box for Christmas, but never got a

chance to buy it for her." Ryan explained.

"Wow really? You think your dad will be ok that?" Kelsey asked.

"Yeah I think he will be. He really would have liked my mom to give it to her but she can't." Ryan said

with a sideways smile.

"Ryan I'm so sorry." Kelsey said sympathetically.

"Thank you." Ryan said glancing over at her. "Here we are." Ryan said stopping in front of Kelsey's

apartment. He got off the car and opened the door for Kelsey.

"Sorry I couldn't help you." Kelsey said apologetically.

"No you were awesome, thanks for your help Kels." Ryan said to Kelsey with a smile.

"You're welcome." Kelsey said smiling and looking into Ryan's silver eyes. She was amazed at how

pretty they were and wondered how she never noticed.

"Kels?"

"Yeah?" She asked snapping out of her trance.

"Can I kiss you?" Ryan asked softly.

"Yeah." Kelsey said getting closer to him. Ryan closed the space between them and kissed her sweetly.

"Goodnight Ryan." Kelsey said with a small smile.

"Night Kels." Ryan said letting her go. "I'll call you." He added as she left.

_**A Few Days Later **_

"This is perfect." Carter said looking at pair of new skates that Dana had picked out for Kelsey.

"She kept saying that she wanted these." Joel said looking at the skates.

"Yup." Dana said with a smile.

"So what did you two get Angela?" Carter asked putting the skates back in the box.

"Look." Joel said excited opening a square box.

"Do you like them?" Dana asked as Carter saw the pearl necklace and earrings.

"Yeah I'm sure they'd be lovely with my fire suit." Cater said with a chuckle, making Dana smack him and take the box away. "I'm kidding, they're great." Carter said smiling for a long moment at Dana.

"Well I better get going." Joel said clearing his throat and noticing his friends. He always knew that Carter had a crush on Dana but for some reason he never liked to talk about it, or had tried to ask her out.

"Thanks a lot Day for helping me out." Joel said getting up from her couch and stretching.

"No problem." Dana said getting up too and stretching out as well.

"I'll see you guys this Saturday." Joel said giving Dana a hug and a kiss on the cheek and clapping Carter's hand.

"Bye Joel." Carter and Dana said as Joel left.

"See ya." Joel said going out the door.

"So…"

"So…" Dana said closing the door behind her, and turning to face Carter.

"So I was thinking…about maybe bringing a date to your dad's this Saturday." Carter said following Dana into the kitchen.

"Oh…oh that's great." Dana said turning away from him and pouring some coffee, wanting something else to do beside focusing on what Carter was saying.

"Do you think he would mind?" Carter asked going over next to Dana.

"No, no that would be fine." Dana said with a smile. "So, uhh, who are you bringing?" Dana asked hopping on the counter.

"Well I was kinda hoping to take this girl from my old work, I ran into to her a few days ago." Carter told her.

"Oh, that sounds good." Dana said forcing a smile and hopping off the counter.

"Dana…" Carter said stepping front of her blocking her from leaving.

"Yeah?" Dana said looking up at him.

"I'm talking about you Dana, I want to take you to the party." Carter said smiling.

"Really?" Dana asked surprised.

"Yeah, so what do you say? Do you want to come with me." Carter asked a little bit more nervously this time as he waited for her answer.

"I'd love to go with you." Dana said smiling brightly.

"Great, I'll come pick you up at 5." Carter said placing a kiss on her cheek, making her cheeks pink up. "Thanks for your help Dana." Carter said as he and Dana went to the door.

"You're welcome." Dana said.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you in a few." Carter said and placing another quick kiss on Dana's cheek.

"Bye Carter."

"Bye Dana." Carter said leaving. Dana closed the door and couldn't stop smiling no matter how much she tried.

_**Saturday**_

"Dana you look amazing." Carter said as he picked her up.

"Thank you." Dana said trying to hide the coloring that appeared on her cheeks. Carter took her hand and led her to his car, opening the door for her. They then drove to her dad's house and knocked on his door.

"Hey, oh hey guys!" Ryan said seeing both Carter and Dana standing outside on the door.

"Hi Ryan." Dana said placing a kiss on her brother's cheek.

"Everyone's inside were just waiting for Chad." Ryan told her taking her coat. They waited for Chad a little bit longer and had dinner together as a family.

"Guys it's almost midnight." Chad called out.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone shouted as the countdown ended.

"Ok time for the presents." Captain Mitchell said going over to the Christmas trees.

"How about we start with you Carter." Captain Mitchell said handing him the gift that had his name on it.

"Ok, my Secret Santa is Kelsey." Carter said giving Kelsey the gift he and Dana had picked out. Kelsey ripped the wrapping paper, and opened the box.

"Thank you Carter! I've wanted these forever!" Kelsey said excited and gave Carter a big hug.

"My turn then, I got you." Kelsey said handing Ryan a small box.

"Thanks Kels." Ryan said opening the box to reveal four tickets to the Super bowl. "Wow Kelsey thank you." Ryan said hugging her for longer than he really had to.

"I got you Day." Ryan said giving his sister the present.

"Thank you." Dana said and opened the box "Oh my god! Ryan! Thank you it's amazing." Dana said enthusiastically.

"You're welcome." Ryan said hugging Dana back.

"Daddy I got you." Dana said giving her father his gift. After everyone had exchanged gifts Dana went outside to get some air.

"Dana?"

"Oh hey Carter." Dana said with a smile.

"I wanted to give you this, for your help getting Kelsey's present." Carter said giving her a small box.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Dana said taking the box and opening it.

"This is beautiful." Dana said looking at the thin silver necklace with the pink snowflake attached to it. "I love it thank you."

"You're welcome." Carter said hugging Dana back.

"Mistletoe!" Joel passed by and shouted at them seeing the green ornament above them. Both looked up and realized what they were under.

"Merry Christmas Dana." Carter said going in for a kiss. Everyone had gathered by the window to see the kiss that they had been waiting for the whole night.

"Merry Christmas Carter." Dana said once they separated to catch their breath.

"Merry Christmas!" Everyone shouted from inside making Dana blush and Carter laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: Hope everyone enjoyed this short Christmas story, and thanks for reading. Merry Christmas and happy holidays to everyone who celebrates. Don't forget to review. :)**


End file.
